Huzzah! This Beeth a TDI Medieval Storyeth!
by Quartzy and Sue
Summary: Huzzah! One rainy day the TDI campers stumble across a book about a medieval tale. The thing is it's about themselves! The story by a mysterious C.Hatchet is about a kingdom at risk of destruction from one Princess Heather. Couples C/D, B/C,B/G, G/T&L/T
1. Prologue

**A/N:Huzzah! By popular demand here it is, the first chapter of my TDI Medieval story! Do not worry, I am still writing the next chapter of After the Island, I should have it up soon but I have been having major writer's block and school is really cutting into my typing time which stinks! Also I have the next chapter of this story almost done and it should be up tomorrow or as soon as I get some reviews! Anyway please read and review, I hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: ...do people seriously think fanfiction writers own the things they write about? Well just to clear things up I do not, have not and probably will not ever own TDI so yeah that is a fact which upsets me greatly and yadda yadda yadda, I can not come up with anything creative for a disclaimer joke today...sorry. **

* * *

One rainy day at the infamous Camp Wawanakwa the campers were bored out of their minds.

"Okay this is sooooo boring!" Lindsey whined from her bunk in the girls' side of the Gopher cabin.

Gwen looked up from her diary and rolled her eyes "yes Lindsey we know, we heard you the first thousand times you said that."

"Oh right sorry" Lindsey apologized quickly. That was pretty much what had been happening the entire day, the challenge, Chris wouldn't tell them what this new horror was, had been canceled due to the rain and none of the campers really wanted to fight this decision, so there they were, stuck inside their craptastic cabins with nothing to do.

Lindsey sighed and rolled over so she faced the ceiling. She was about to complain again when a rain drop hit her face, "ah!" she cried.

"What is it?" Beth asked standing up. Lindsey pointed to the ceiling, Beth and the rest of the girls looked up. Gwen groaned "great another leak" she said standing up and putting her diary under her pillow away from prying eyes, she looked around the cabin, there were already five buckets, two old pans, a few old makeup bottles, and what looked suspiciously like a chamber pot spread around the room catching the drips of various leaks in the ceiling. She walked to the doorway and looked outside, she turned back to the others "didn't Noah, Izzy, Owen and Trent go to get more pans from Chef a while ago?" she asked.

Beth nodded "I think so….they should have come back by now…."she trailed off looking out of the window, there was a flash of lightning followed by a large crashing sound and several screams. Heather, who had been painting her nails, jumped up, knocking the polish onto Lindsey's face in the process "what the heck was that?" Heather demanded. Gwen shrugged then there was a fierce knocking at the door.

"Gwen, Leshawna! Let us in!" cried Bridgette's voice from outside. Gwen quickly opened the door allowing a drenched Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Katie and Sadie into the cabin.

"What happened to you guys?" Beth asked grabbing a few towels from a nearby suitcase and throwing them to the Bass girls.

"The roof of our cabin got hit by lightning or something and collapsed!" Courtney said.

"What about Tyler and the other guys?" Lindsey asked still wiping nail polish from her face.

"I'm not sure" Bridgette replied "I think it was just our side but they haven't been in the cabin all day."

"Where'd they go?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure" Courtney answered "Duncan said something about stealing food from Chef and then he and the rest of the guys rushed off."

There was another flash and the sound of thunder. Shapes could be seen out the window rushing towards the cabin, the shapes were talking to each other, yelling over the sound of the storm, their voices carried inside to the girls "Crap, what happed to the cabin?" a voice the sounded like Geoff asked.

"It got hit by an ice cream truck, what do you think?" came the sarcastic retort of Noah's voice.

"Guys this is no time to be arguing" DJ's calming tone "let's just see if the girls are okay."

The shapes had reached the cabin "are you guys okay?" asked the large shape that sounded like DJ.

"Princess, are you in there?" called a slightly smaller shape pushing DJ out of the way.

Inside the cabin Courtney rolled her eyes and opened the door, all of the guys, and Izzy, were standing there soaking wet "yes we're fine now get in here before you get hit by lightning, with all those piercings you're like a walking lightning rod" she addressed Duncan.

Said delinquent smirked "aw you do care."

"No I don't, just get in here" Courtney said holding the door open. The guys strode in, Noah was sitting on Owen's shoulders, apparently walking through a thunder storm wasn't his forte. Beth handed out more towels, there weren't quite enough so Duncan stole one from Harold. Noah hopped off Owen and looked around the cabin taking note of the leaks "I don't think this place will hold up for too much longer, we need to find someplace safer."

"How about the arts and crafts center?" Geoff suggested after shaking his head like a dog.

Heather raised an eyebrow "are you kidding? Me, stay in that old tool shed, never" she said with her nose in the air.

"No one said you had to come Miss Thing, by all means stay here and let this place cave in on you, it'd be doing the world a favor" Leshawna retorted.

"What about the library?" Cody offered.

"This place has a library?" Gwen asked "where?"

"It's just behind the mess hall, fairly sturdy and roomy too" Cody answered hoping that his knowledge would impress the Goth, it didn't.

Trent nodded "sounds good man, let's get over there before this place gives" he said casting a nervous glance at the roof.

"If Trent is going I'll go too" Gwen said shooting a smile at Trent, he returned it.

"That sounds like a good plan, I'll go too" Courtney said interrupting their little moment.

"If Princess goes I go" Duncan said putting an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off and glared at him but walked over to the door "we'd better get moving people, that roof doesn't look like it will last much longer."

"Leave it to Chris to find roofs made out of paper" Leshawna said before leaving the cabin. The rest followed her out, Cody led them around behind the mess hall to what looked like a regular log cabin "are you sure this is the place?" Gwen asked eyeing it suspiciously.

Cody nodded "this is it, I think it used to belong to the previous inhabitant of the island" he said pulling the door open. They all quickly rushed into the warmth of the cabin. It was one of those impossible places that are bigger on the inside then the outside with no explanation as to why. There was a small den like area with a roaring fire in the grate, a small, round, coffee table sat in front of the fire surrounded by a few large sitting chairs and a rather long sofa. Beyond the little sitting room were a huge number of bookcases in long rows that seemed to go on forever. Gwen walked forward her mouth hanging open "this place is perfect" she said a grin spreading on her face, she raced over to one of the bookcases and began scanning the shelves.

"Nice going man" Geoff said giving Cody a high five before going and sitting in one of the larger armchairs. The rest of the campers began circling through the room, Eva, Owen, Tyler, and Lindsey joined Geoff by the fire while the rest went to look at the books.

"Oh my god! Sadie look at this picture book" Katie said holding up a book, the cover bore the title "Unicorns: Aren't they just the cutest?" The BFFFL squealed at the picture and looked at the book with her friend. Courtney walked by them rolling her eyes, further down the row there was a small table where Bridgette sat with a large pile of books next to her. Courtney walked over "hey Bridgette, what are you reading?"

The blond looked up "oh hey Courtney, I was just looking at some of the fiction books, there are some of my old favorites here, like this one" she said handing Courtney the one she had been reading.

Courtney looked at the title "_Alice in wonderland_, I remember reading that one, it's kind of weird."

Bridgette nodded "it is a bit" she grabbed another book off the top of the stack "now this is my favorite" she said with a smile.

"_Ivanhoe_" Courtney read "oh I love that one, well I guess I like most stories about knights and such, they're so romantic" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Bridgette smirked "I wouldn't have thought you were the romantic type, but I agree completely, I'd love for a guy to sweep me off my feet" she admitted staring off into space.

Courtney sighed "too bad there aren't any guys like that here" she said reaching for the book on the top of the stack and setting it down on the table, she frowned "that's weird…."

Bridgette looked up "what's the matter?"

"This book" Courtney answered.

"Yeah so?"

"Look at the title" Courtney said passing Bridgette the book, Bridgette read the cover and her eyes grew "Total Drama Medieval Story….okay that is just weird…..think we should tell the others?"

Courtney nodded. She and Bridgette quickly rushed back to the fire; everyone was sitting there looking at various books. Izzy sat leaning against Owen skimming through _The Psychology of Arson_. Noah and Harold were flipping through comic books while Cody was reading a self help book entitled _How to Impress That Gloomy Goth Girl in the Corner_. Katie and Sadie were still looking at the unicorn book and occasionally glancing at Justin, who was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Guys, we just found this book and well, I think you should see it" Bridgette said once she and Courtney caught their breath. Duncan and Geoff looked up from the books they had been reading, _How to Escape from Prison _and _Pick-up Lines that Actually Work _respectively.

"What's the book Bridge?" Geoff asked hoping she hadn't seen the book he was reading.

Bridgette handed the book to Gwen who was nearest "Total Drama Medieval Story" she read the title so everyone could hear "what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Bridgette answered "we were just looking through this stack of books and found it."

"What's it about?" Beth asked from her spot on the floor.

"I don't know" Bridgette replied looking at the book.

"Well why don't we find out" Courtney said taking a seat on the couch next to Duncan, sitting by him was purely accidental as Harold had been sitting there just before but Duncan pushed him out of the seat, "how about you read it Gwen."

"Well I don't know…."

"Come on Gwen, we may as well find out what it's about" Trent said.

"Well okay then" she opened the book "Total Drama Medieval story, by C. Hatchet."

"Who the heck is C. Hatchet?" Heather asked looking up from her beauty tips magazine.

Gwen shrugged "I don't know, hang on here's the dedication maybe it'll say…"

This book is dedicated to Chris Maclean and the campers from Total Drama Island. Those campers were used as inspiration for this story. Some characters may resemble the campers but it is not intended in any way.

"That's it?" Heather asked, now she was paying attention.

"I guess" Gwen answered "so the book is based on us….weird."

"Keep reading" Lindsey said "I wanna see me in a book!"

"Uh technically you won't "see" yourself Lindsey" Gwen said "but I guess this could be cool, okay first the Prologue…."

* * *

Long ago Huzzah, in a far away world there was a land surrounded by a great ocean Huzzah; let's call it Muscoda, yes that's a good name Huzzah. In this land there were two kingdoms, Huzzah. The fishing Kingdom of Bass, Huzzah, and the mining Kingdom of Gophers, Huzzah. The two were never in agreement about anything and they were constantly at war, Huzzah.

* * *

"Wait stop!"

"What's the matter?" Gwen asked looking up at Noah.

"You keep saying "Huzzah" over and over" Noah complained "it's getting irritating."

Gwen shrugged "don't blame me, that's what the book says, anyway where was I…oh right…"

* * *

The two kingdoms were at a constant stale mate, Huzzah, with citizens and soldiers dying left and right. Until, Huzzah, a great and powerful savior, Huzzah, came to stop the fighting, Huzzah….

* * *

"Okay that's even annoying me now" Gwen said as she scanned the rest of the page "he says that every other word, okay you know what I'll just cut out the Huzzahs from now on" she cleared her throat "anyway…."

* * *

This savior was a true visionary, he came from out of the blue and united the two kingdoms with ease. He was so great and wonderful that he was named king of both kingdoms and a castle was made between the two for him to reside in. His name was Chris Maclean.

* * *

"Wow, wow, wow, Chris is the visionary?" Duncan asked incredulously.

Gwen made a face and nodded "that's what the book says, creepy."

"Would y'all quit complaining and just let the girl read?" Leshawna groaned from her armchair.

Clearing her throat Gwen continued reading….

* * *

With Chris being king a few problems arose. He had no heirs so who would replace him? Also what was to be done with the members of the already established royal family of the Gopher Kingdom? The Bass did not have a royal family, their form of government was slightly different, I will explain later.

Chris, being the wonderful genius that he was came up with a plan, to have the Gopher royalty come to the new place with him and help him build up a new city their, which was already a very good place to buy land and several families had already bought homes and set up shop. As for representing the Bass kingdom in the central city one of the kingdom's finest knights had set up a training academy there and several young knight wannabes had already signed up and moved to the city to train there…..

* * *

**A/N:...okay I know this first chapter was really suckish, this is only the prologue so do not worry it will get better! I will try to update this and my other stories on weekends but with school I can not make any promises. Also I may be in the school play which will give me even less time but the play has inspired yet another TDI story, I will post the summary of it on my profile. Anyways sorry again for the suckishness of this chapter, the next one will be better...I hope...Huzzah! Oh another thing I am going to be starting and ending each chapter with the word Huzzah it is my new favorite word so until next time Huzzah!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huzzah! Here is the second chapter! It is a bit longer than I had originally planned but I am rather pleased with it. I hope everyone likes it! Okay I know that this story is categorized as a Fantasy/Adventure but it is actually a Fantasy/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Humor/Friendship but I could only pick two categories so yeah... Well I think I will post a longer A/N at the bottom so you can just get to reading the chapter already. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: uh...insert funny and obnoxious comment about not owning TDI here...**

* * *

"So that's it?" Heather asked from her perch on an arm of one of the couches. The rest of the campers were looking at Gwen expectantly from their seats as the fire roared happily in the grate. Gwen was sitting in a large armchair, Katie and Sadie were perched on the armrests making her feel a tad uncomfortable. Beth and Lindsey were sitting on two big bean bags on the floor, Trent was standing behind Gwen's chair and smiling down at her making her blush a bit. Geoff had given up his chair for Bridgette and was leaning against the armrest, Duncan on the other hand had kept his chair and somehow gotten Courtney to sit on the armrest of said chair. Owen was taking up most of the largest couch and Izzy was sitting next to him. The rest had taken the slightly smaller couch with the exception of Harold who Duncan was using as a foot rest, The nerd didn't seem to mind as every so often Duncan would "accidentally" drop a few coins on the ground near him.

"Well that's just the end of the prologue, it hasn't even gotten to the second chapter yet" Gwen answered feeling a bit awkward under everyone's gaze.

"Keep reading Glen, I wanna hear about the knights" Lindsey said holding a small braid of her hair in her hand.

Gwen nodded and the room quieted, Izzy made a shushing sound and the fire stopped roaring. Gwen paused looking curiously at the fire then cleared her throat "Chapter one……

* * *

Chris sat awaiting the new arrivals to the palace, the Gopher royalty. He checked his time piece, yep they were late, he sighed, what was it with royalty and being "fashionably" late all the time he wondered shaking his head. He stopped his musings as he heard the unmistakable sound of a carriage hitting the large round hole in the front of the castle. He looked up and sure enough a carriage had pulled to a halt in front of the gate, the coachman had already hopped down to calm the horses and a smaller, teenager by the looks of him was hurrying to open the carriage door which appeared to be a bit sticky. Chris plastered on his welcoming smile and headed down the walk to greet the newcomers.

"Would you please hurry it up?" a haughty voice demanded from inside the carriage.

The boy tugged on the door as he replied "I'm trying milady but I think the door is stuck!"

"Oh maybe you should try pulling it" a slightly bubblier voice suggested from the pink wonder on wheels.

The boy rolled his eyes "thank you milady, why didn't I think of that" he said politely tugging once more on the door.

There was a sound of some one groaning and the first voice said "oh just let me" and the door snapped open sending the boy tumbling to the ground.

"See Cody, that's how you open a carriage door" called the bubbly voice.

"Yes, thank you, milady" called the boy his head still spinning. As the carriage driver rushed to help him up a voice called "ahem!"

"Oh right" the boy said rushing back to the carriage and unfurling a long red carpet for the occupants to walk on.

"About time" said the first voice. A tall girl with long black hair and an expensive looking red dress stepped out of the carriage. She had cold, harsh black eyes and an arrogant expression on her face which changed to one of disdain as she took in the castle a head of her "is _that_ where we'll be staying?" she asked.

"Ah Princess Heather I presume" Chris said with a-

* * *

"Wait a second!" Beth said suddenly standing up "Heather's a princess?" she asked sounding shocked and annoyed.

Heather glared at her "well I think it's only right that I'm the princess" she said flipping her hair.

Duncan nodded "I agree completely Heather" this was greeted with strange looks from the people around him.

Heather looked puzzled "uh thanks Duncan."

Duncan nodded "yeah Heather, the part of the stuck up rich girl fits you perfectly" he said with a smirk.

Courtney and Gwen giggled as Geoff and the delinquent hive fived and Heather silently fumed before calling "just read the stupid book weird Goth girl."

Gwen shrugged still smirking and went back to the book…

* * *

"Ah Princess Heather I presume" Chris said with a regal tone.

Heather glanced at him a sneer in place which was quickly dissolved into an over sparkly smile "why King Chris, it's such a pleasure to meet you. It is a great honor to get to come and live in such a beautiful palace" she said politely somehow keeping the huge smile in place as she talked. It was a bit odd how the smile seemed genuine but didn't quite reach her eyes. The boy, Cody, walked over to Heather to give her a hand. She ignored him striding down the carpet and flicking her hair in his face, he sputtered a bit pulling a few pieces of long dark hair from the gap in his front teeth. Heather walked over to Chris and held out her hand, he took it in his then froze as he saw the other occupant of the carriage being helped out by Cody.

* * *

"Hang on a second!"

Gwen glared at Cody "what is it now?"

"Er sorry but I'm Heather's servant?" Cody demanded in a slightly scared tone.

Gwen rolled her eyes "yeah I guess so, guys the book is saying this not me now no more interrupting!" the Goth glared at everyone "okay then back to the book now where was I?..."

"Cody was helping the new hot girl out of the carriage thing" Duncan offered. Courtney frowned and kicked the delinquent's shin "ow! What the heck?" Duncan demanded.

"It's just called a carriage, not a "carriage thing" pig" Courtney explained not looking at him. Gwen glared "Okay, no more interrupting! Got it?" she almost shouted, the room quieted again "good" she said then went back to reading...

* * *

The girl had long blond hair with a few streaks of brown and sky blue eyes and a pink dress that was a bit glitterier than Heather's. Chris shook Heather's hand and quickly walked over to the blond girl "hello, you must be Princess Lindsey" Chris said his teeth sparkling slightly in the sunlight reflected off Lindsey's dress. The blond looked at him with a smile "oh you must be King Kyle; it's so cool to meet you."

Chris's smile faltered "uh it's King Chris" he corrected "it's an honor to meet you and your sister."

Lindsey giggled "oh Heather isn't my sister, her mom married my dad after his first wife died mysteriously or something so we aren't really sisters we just have the same parents now."

Heather put a hand to her forehead and held in a groan. Chris paused then looked around "uh wasn't there a third person arriving" he checked his left palm where he had conveniently written the names Princess Lindsey, Princess Heather and "Prince Trent, wasn't it?" Chris asked quickly putting his hand behind his back.

Heather frowned and looked down the road "well Trent was riding his horse here and then on our way into town this cart got knocked over and since he always has to be the big hero he stopped to help but he should be here by now" she explained. There was a clip-clop of hooves "that'll be him" Heather said "what took him so long anyway?" she wondered aloud.

What had taken so long became apparent as the steps got closer, Trent was walking, holding the reigns of his horse and talking to a girl with shoulder length black and blue hair and a dark blue peasant's gown. She was giggling a bit at Trent, the Prince was wearing a suit of armor minus the helmet and his clinked and jingled slightly as he walked. Heather tapped her foot and cleared her throat, the two looked over at her as she spoke "thank you for joining us Trent, took long enough, do you mind introducing us to your friend?"

"Uh this is Gwen and she-" Trent started but Heather cut him off "yeah that's nice but you're late, remember moving into the new castle today, of course your little friend wouldn't know anything about that would you dear?"

Gwen frowned "actually I know a lot about it, the news is all over the town, in fact most of the people in town are the ones who built this place for you, so yeah I'd say I know something about it" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Heather's expression faltered but she quickly recovered "well thank you for building us this lovely palace. Be sure to tell all your little folksy friends how much we appreciate their hard work" she said cheerily her eyes still stone cold.

Gwen rolled her eyes "yeah I'll be sure to get that around."

"Good girl" Heather said earning a glare from Gwen, she ignored this and turned to Trent "while it is very kind of you to befriend the peasants Trent, you need to worry more about your image. Nothing against you my dear but if other nobles saw him with you, well it wouldn't exactly be good for his reputation, you understand don't you?" Heather said the last part slowly as if she were talking to a foreign two year old.

Gwen was about to retort but Trent stepped in "aren't you being a little rude Heather?"

"Oh sorry my mistake Trent" Heather replied then turned to Gwen "where are my manners, I'm here saying who you can't hang out with due to status and not saying who you can, hmm well let's see…." Heather glanced around then smirked "you can hang out with Cody, our stable boy" she said waving a hand. Cody jumped at the sound of his name, the looked at Gwen and smiled. Gwen glared back and his smile faltered.

"I can decide who I want to hang out with myself so thanks but no thanks" Gwen said as she started to walk away "bye Trent" she called just before she was out of sight.

Heather scoffed and glared at Trent as he waved to her.

"Chris shouldn't we get to the castle now? It's rather chilly" Heather said crossing her arms in front of her.

Chris was still looking at Lindsey "huh what? Oh, right, yes we'd better get up to the castle before Chef's lovely meal spoils, do you need your luggage carried up?"

Heather shook her head "my lady's maid can do it" she glanced around "Beth? Where are you?" she groaned "Beth are you still in the carriage? Get out of there now and carry my things!"

The carriage door opened and a huge pile of suitcases wearing a long tattered blue-green skirt and worn shoes stepped out of the carriage wobbling a bit "uh could someone give me a hand?" asked a piece of luggage somewhere in the middle. Trent quickly rushed over and took about half the pile revealing a freckly girl with glasses and brown hair in a half ponytail. "Thanks Prince Trent" Beth said a small blush on her face.

Trent smiled "no problem, hey Cody, want to help Beth with the stuff?" he called to the stable boy.

Cody started; he was still watching the spot where Gwen had disappeared "what? Oh sure" he walked over and took the bags from Trent "where do you want us to put this stuff?" he asked his voice slightly muffled by a large pink suitcase.

"We can worry about that later" Heather said dismissively "I'm tired and hungry, which are two things a princess of my stature shouldn't be so lets get going" she finished huffily walking towards the castle, she paused "King Chris, would you like to escort me to the palace?" she asked over her shoulder.

Chris had gone back to staring at Lindsey and was called out of his stupor "oh, what, uh sure….er I mean I'd be honored to Princess" he said walking over and taking her arm.

Heather smirked as they headed up to the castle, she walked in front with Chris followed by Trent and Lindsey and Cody and Beth trudged behind carrying all the bags. There was a long walk way up to the stone castle. The castle had several towers and a drawbridge like normal castles and the new Kingdom's crest on the front. Heather frowned inwardly as she observed the place 'what a dump…' she thought. "What a magnificent castle" Heather complimented Chris. Chris smiled then began going on and on about the castle's various rooms and wings as if he had lived there forever and hadn't only moved in on the previous Tuesday. Inwardly Heather rolled her eyes but she listened to Chris intently, she wanted to find out more about her new home, for good reasons only, of course. As they approached the castle there was a loud shouting, a few teens were standing in the courtyard waving large signs and shouting.

"What is going on over there?" Heather asked.

Chris groaned "oh it's just these girls who are protesting their rights or something like that, I can't remember" he said glancing at them "I think those two are the main ones" he said pointing out a girl with a long blond ponytail and another girl with shoulder length chocolate colored hair.

"Do you just let them stand there and yell?" Heather asked sounding a bit disgusted.

Chris shook his head "nah we have special ways to get rid of them, speaking of which here comes Chef now" he said pointing to a window on the second floor. The window opened and a large pot of water was dumped over the protesters. The group quickly left the courtyard but the chocolate haired girl turned and yelled "this is not over! As soon as school becomes open to girls I'm getting a degree in law and suing you!"

Chris rolled his eyes "yeah that'll be the day, well let's not let the troubled youth ruin the evening" he said then continued walking to the palace.

* * *

A few hours and a large meal later Heather and Lindsey were walking through the halls trying to pick room.

"I have to have the biggest one" Heather had insisted so now she and Lindsey were looking for said room.

"Why did you want the biggest room again Heather?" Lindsey asked while opening a door to inspect the size of the room.

"Because" Heather started opening another door and promptly slamming it shut again "the bigger the room the more important you are, it's royalty one-o-one Lindsey" she explained.

"Oh right" Lindsey said nodding then paused "wait if you get the biggest room does that mean you're the most important?" she asked.

"No duh Lindsey" Heather said opening another door "hmm this could work" she said stepping inside. Lindsey followed and looked around "wow, this is so cool" she noted. The room was large of course with a canopy bed and a vanity against one wall opposite a large window with tapestry-like drapes. Heather nodded approvingly "this is definitely the biggest room, I call it" she said sitting on the bed.

"So wait, if your room is the biggest and you're the most important what does that make me?" Lindsey asked.

Heather glanced at her "oh that makes you the most important person's best friend or the second most important."

"Oh, okay" Lindsey said.

Heather walked to the door and called "Beth, I picked my room bring my things here."

There was a loud sound of huffing and puffing and several minutes later the door opened and Beth came in carrying a huge pile of suitcases of various sizes and colors. "There you go Princess Heather" she said out of breath setting the bags down on the floor.

Heather sneered "pick those up Beth" she said grabbing one and setting it on the bed "these are designer bags, you can't just throw them on the floor" she said haughtily.

"Sorry milady" Beth apologized. Suddenly a rock hit the window and more yelling could be heard from the courtyard.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

Beth rushed to the window "it's the protesters again" she said pointing. The Blond girl and the chocolate haired girl were indeed back in the courtyard and this time a girl with black hair and blue streaks was with them. Heather rushed to the window "hey it's that Gwen girl, wait until Trent sees this" she said smugly.

"Uh milady I think he already has" Beth said pointing. A door had opened on the first floor and Trent was walking across the courtyard to the girls.

"Good" Heather said "he'll chase them off and then it's not our…what is he doing?" she exclaimed. Trent was talking to Gwen and the blond, both girls were giggling. The chocolate haired one tapped the blond and whispered something, the blond nodded and they started to leave. Gwen started after them but paused, she hurriedly ran back to Trent, hugged him then ran after the other two. Trent watched them go then quietly walked back to the castle. Heather's mouth was hanging open "don't tell me he was reasoning with them" she cried angrily.

"Okay I won't tell you" Lindsey said happily.

Heather glared at her.

"I have to agree with Lindsey" Beth said "I don't think he was reasoning with them."

"Then what was he doing?" Heather demanded.

"Uh it looked like he was just talking to them or something" Beth said nervously "they were laughing…" she trailed off.

"This is not happening!" Heather cried "we are royalty! We don't talk to commoners! Doesn't he get it?"

"Apparently not milady" Beth offered.

Heather paused "Beth, go fetch me something from the kitchen."

"But you just had dinner."

"Go!"

"Going!" Beth said as she raced out the door.

"Why'd you tell Beth to leave?" Lindsey asked.

"I need to talk to you alone" Heather muttered closing the door, she turned to Lindsey "it's obvious that Trent doesn't have what it take to become king" she said darkly.

"Well does that matter? I mean Chris is the king so Trent won't need to replace him anytime soon" Lindsey said.

Heather paused "yes I know that but if anything should happen to dear king Chris, Trent would have to take over and he certainly is not suited for the job" Heather explained.

Lindsey paused thinking hard "uh…oh then why don't you take over?" she suggested.

Heather beamed "good thinking Lindsey, but oh dear, Trent is in line for the thrown before me" she sad feigning sadness.

Lindsey's face fell a bit "oh well if something happens to Trent does that mean you get to be queen?"

Heather gasped "oh Lindsey I do believe you are correct, but Trent and Chris are both perfectly healthy for now so we don't have to worry about that now do we?"

Lindsey shook her head then smiled "Heather can you come help me find a room for me now?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh of course I will, I jus need to put my things away, why don't you go find Beth and start looking then I'll come find you and help okay?" Heather suggested.

Lindsey nodded and skipped out of the room and down the hallway. As soon as she had disappeared from view Heather smirked "this is too easy" she walked to the window and glared at the courtyard "once I'm queen those pathetic commoners won't dare to come anywhere near the castle or should I say, my castle" she glanced around the room again and smirked "it's good to be me" she said sitting on the bed "first the biggest room then I will be the most important person" she muttered then saw her reflection in the vanity mirror and smiled "oh right I forgot, I already am."

* * *

**A/N: ooh Heather's a scheming! I will give twenty points to anyone who can guess here evil plan, ten points for a general right idea twenty for good details. Also five points to anyone who knows who the blond girl and chocolate haired girl were, once you get thirty points you get a cameo in After the Island as one of the campers' school friends! Please keep track of your points as I will most likely not remember! I will put point opportunities at the end of each chapter so watch for them! **

**On a more important note a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, every time I get a new review I dance around randomly to the caramelldansen song! It makes people look at me strangely! This means that I love you guys! In a strictly professional way of course but you guys rock! Anyway the next chapter is going to be more about the protesters and the knights in training, five points if you can name three of them, until then, Huzzah!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:Huzzah! Here is the next chapter! I am sorry, I meant to have this up earlier but I had stupid homework and other stuff. Also thank all of you so much for your reviews, I lied, I will in fact keep track of the points for you guys. Most of your guesses were really interesting and some were actually pretty close, one question though, a lot of you said Heather was going to poison Trent and Chris, I just noticed that a lot of people thought that, any reason why? Just wondering, anyway I have gone on for far too long here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will own TDI when Sue starts using proper grammar, it is not going to happen any time this century, perhaps the next one...**

* * *

Gwen looked up from the book at Heather.

"What?" the queen bee asked, she looked around and noticed that the Goth wasn't the only staring at her "what?" she asked again.

There was an awkward pause until Noah broke the silence "everyone is staring at you because in this book you are an evil witch bent on taking over the kingdom" he said plainly, a few people nodded in agreement.

"So? It's just a stupid book…..keep reading Gwen" she added.

Gwen sighed "why not, but there had better not be any interruptions this time" she said before turning the page "Chapter two…."

* * *

While Princess Heather plotted away the three protesters were walking through town.

"So Gwen" started the chocolate haired one "who was that guy?" she asked teasingly.

Gwen blushed "he was no one Courtney, let it go."

The blond smirked "actually I heard he was quite a someone, namely Prince Trent!"

Gwen blushed furiously "Bridgette!" she exclaimed.

The other two girls laughed "calm down Gwen" Bridgette said "I was just kidding but seriously, was that guy the prince?"

Gwen paused "um….maybe…" she muttered.

Courtney smirked "I knew it, you like him don't you?"

* * *

"……………………………………………………………………………."

"Gwen, what's the matter?" Beth asked from her bean bag.

Gwen looked up "huh? Oh nothing, hang on" she looked back at the book blushing…

* * *

"Come on Gwen" Bridgette insisted "do you like him or not?"

"N-no" Gwen stammered.

Courtney smirked "uh huh, sure."

Gwen frowned "shut it Courtney, what about the guy you like?"

Courtney looked confused "what guy?"

"Oh you know who I mean" Gwen was glad she was the one smirking now, she looked down the road and her smirk grew "speaking of which isn't that the knights' training ground up ahead?"

Courtney started and looked, she grew slightly red "uh, oh I suppose it is" she stopped walking and frowned "you guys set me up!" she exclaimed.

"Chill Court" Bridgette said "it was my idea to come this way, not as a set up though, I made some lunch for the guys" she held up the basket she had been carrying "and I kind of want to talk to head knight about my application."

A sympathetic look came into Courtney's face "again?" she asked.

Bridgette nodded "it's stupid that they won't let girls enroll, I'm just as strong as any guy" she said defiantly.

"We know that Bridgette" Gwen said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Courtney nodded "it's just those stupid rules made by pigheaded officials."

Bridgette smiled "let's just go before Courtney starts her lawyer rant."

Gwen chuckled and Courtney frowned but they continued walking over to the knights' training areas. There were five guys standing in the main area, the area itself was just a large fenced piece of grass with a few training dummies and about five and half archery targets, five and a half because there were four whole ones, two halves that had been stuck back together and what looked like about two thirds of what used to be a target….or a tire, no one could really tell the difference. Two of the nights one with blond hair and another darker skinned one were over practicing with the dummies. Two others, one with brown hair and one that was stunningly gorgeous were taking care of the horses and the last one, who had black hair and a green fauxhawk was tormenting a redheaded stable boy.

"Give me back my glasses" the stable boy cried reaching for them.

The green haired jerk laughed, he was holding the stable boy back by keeping one hand on his face while the redhead swung his fists wildly missing his laughing tormenter. Courtney frowned "shouldn't some one be stopping that?" she asked her friends, "uh guys?" she turned and looked at them.

Bridgette was sending glances at the blond knight while Gwen was watching the gorgeous one.

Courtney frowned "are you two even listening?"

"Uh huh, oh what?" Bridgette asked temporarily distracted, she looked back at the blond guy "uh I'm going to go see how Geoff's doing" she said before hopping the fence and quickly rushing over to the Blond knight.

Gwen paused watching Bridgette go "uh" she was interrupted by a large crash, the brown haired knight had his head caught in a bucket and the gorgeous one was too busy watching himself in a mirror to notice. Gwen groaned "I'd better go help him" she said walking over leaving Courtney alone.

The brunette frowned then walked to the fence trying to hop over it like Bridgette had done, she was doing alright getting over but she lost her balance and fell hard. She groaned and grabbed her ankle.

"Hey Princess, need a hand?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw the punk knight standing over her holding his hand out to her. Courtney frowned and stood up "I don't nee any help from you, pig" she said dusting herself off "weren't you bothering Harold?" she asked.

The knight scoffed and twirled a pair of glasses in his hand "still am darling" he replied.

Courtney scowled "you really shouldn't pick on him so much" she snapped quickly snatching the glasses away "you're such a jerk Duncan."

He smirked "but I'm your jerk Princess."

Courtney ignored him and walked over to the stable boy who had been wandering blindly around the area with his hands outstretched. She caught his elbow "here are your glasses Harold" she said handing them over.

He grabbed them quickly and shoved them on blinking a few times "thanks Courtney" he said then looked at Duncan "idiot" he huffed then rushed back to the stable. Courtney frowned but before she could yell at Duncan again Bridgette and the other two knights had walked up "hey Duncan" Bridgette said walking over "I made you guys lunch" she said going through the basket.

Duncan smirked "thanks Beach Bunny" he said putting an arm around Bridgette's shoulders. The blond knight, Geoff, frowned at this and Courtney turned red 'Why the hell is he hitting on her?!' she screamed in her head.

Bridgette glanced at him "what are you doing?" she asked shrugging off his arm.

He smirked "sorry, sometimes I just can't help it" he said coolly "isn't that right Princess?" he teased seeing Courtney's scarlet face.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Courtney said glaring at her shoes. Luckily for Courtney Gwen chose that moment to walk over with an annoyed expression on her face "hey guys can I get some help?" she asked.

"Uh sure Gwen, what's up?" Bridgette asked.

"Sir trips-a-lot over there can't get the bucket off his head" Gwen said pointing behind her to the other two knights.

Duncan groaned "everyday he does this" he sighed "come on let's get him out before he forgets how to breathe in there, again" they all walked over just as the bucket headed knight paused then began running around shrieking.

Courtney groaned "I'm guessing he either remembered that you can't breathe very well in a bucket or that that's the bucket that you use to feed the chickens."

"Let's just get it off him already" Duncan said holding his ears "his screaming is making my ears bleed."

Duncan stuck his foot out in the path of his shrieking comrade causing him to fall hard on his bucket….I mean face….Geoff and Duncan helped him up while the bigger knight grabbed the bucket. "On the count of three" Geoff said.

"Three!" they all called and the big knight, DJ, tugged hard on the bucket while Geoff and Duncan pulled on the bucket head's arms.

"Little help!" DJ cried and the girls rushed over to help him pull. For about a second it looked like it would work but the chicken feed holder was stuck fast. Duncan glanced around the area and his eyes found the gorgeous knight still staring at himself in a mirror, Duncan growled "yo, little help here!"

This snapped the hot guy's attention away from himself; he sighed then rushed over to join Duncan and Geoff. "Okay on three" Duncan started "Three!"

DJ and the girls began pulling and Courtney cried "what about one and two?"

"No time for one and two!" Duncan yelled back. This effort failed as well as DJ slipped and everyone else fell to the ground. The bucket head started yelling again, "oh put a cork in it" Duncan said stuffing a straw under the rim of the helmet "breathe through that, moron" he added in an undertone.

Geoff looked at the bucket for a minute then snapped his fingers and pulled out a marker, he quickly drew a face on the bucket. He stood up to admire his work, two lopsided eyes, one was about three times the size of the other, no nose to speak of and a crooked mouth.

Duncan frowned "he needs a nose Geoff" he took the marker and added one, a big round one with hair and a mole on it.

Courtney chuckled "Duncan, he looks like a stop sign, give me that" she took the marker and grew a new face on the side, an overly happy smiley face.

"Much better" she said straining up.

Duncan shook his head "way too cheery Princess, his head's in the chickens' bucket for crying out loud."

"The Chi-uns' buk-ut?" the unfortunate knight cried clawing desperately at the bucket.

"Calm down Tyler" Geoff said patting his shoulder "I'm almost positive that this isn't the chickens' bucket…..I think…"

This didn't really relieve Tyler very much but he sat there quietly while they took turns making new faces for him. Bridgette laughed when she saw the Justin had drawn himself "guys as much fun as this is we really should get the thing off of him."

"Come on Beach Bunny" Duncan whined "other than annoying Princess this is about all the fun we get" he said putting an arm around Courtney.

Courtney was about to make Duncan regret that when a cheery voice came from the fence "hey guys! What cha' doin'? Tyler get his head in the chicken bucket again? Wow he does that a lot. Isn't he like deathly afraid of chickens or something? That reminds me of my cousin Larry who was super scared of pinecones, I don't know why he was afraid of them but he was and anyway, there was this one time when my brother shoved about twelve pinecones up his nose and he completely passed out, it was so funny!"

Duncan let out a groan as he looked to the fence "crazy girl's here" he muttered. Sitting on the fence was a girl with frizzy red hair and a bright green outfit, it was a strange dress with long sleeves but no fabric over the shoulders and a torn skirt that ended at her knees revealing pants made out of the same material also torn at the ends showing her shoes with long toes that curled up, she also wore a pointed green hat with a wide brim.

"Hi Izzy" Bridgette called as she stood up "I didn't know you were in town."

Izzy easily hopped the fence and skipped over to them "oh well now you know" she said smiling "I'm going to open up my potion shop in town. I was just on my way there when I heard that you guys were here so I figured I'd come say hi" she paused then waved "hi!"

"Uh hi" Duncan said then muttered "crazy" Courtney elbowed him "it's great to see you again Izzy."

"You two!" Izzy replied happily "I missed you guys so much! Want some help with Tyler?" she asked noting the bucket head.

"Sure, not sure how well it'll work, it's stuck pretty tight this time" Gwen said shrugging.

"Oh don't worry" Izzy said "I can totally get that bucket off, I just have to use one of my super awesome spells!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Courtney asked taking a step back "have you tested this one?"

"Oh yeah, completely!" Izzy chirped, everyone else took a few steps away. Izzy raised her hands over her head and sparks began flying between her hands. Courtney held onto Duncan, who just happened to be the person nearest to her while the rest took shelter behind DJ. Tyler looked around him, well his head turned from side to side, he couldn't really look at anything, in fact he couldn't actually see anything, but he sure could hear. Tyler squeaked and tried to stand but fell over his own feet while Izzy chanted "Bucketus liftus!" and the sparks shot from her hands and hit Tyler square in the bucket. For a moment everything was still. Suddenly the bucket let out a high pitch whistle and sparks shot out. "Hit the deck!" Izzy cried diving behind a training dummy.

Justin and Gwen followed DJ and ran behind the practice targets. Geoff picked Bridgette up and ran to the stable. Duncan pulled a stunned Courtney behind a dummy pulling her close to him as a particularly loud blast went off. A large tower of green and red sparks flew into the air and smoke filled the training grounds. There was lots of spluttering and coughing as DJ, Gwen and Justin came out from their hiding place. Geoff and Bridgette slowly made their way over from the stable and Harold nervously peaked out the door.

"Izzy" Gwen coughed "I though you said you tested this one."

"I did" Izzy said stepping cautiously out from behind the charred dummy "I just never tested it on buckets stuck on people's heads, or buckets, or people…."

"Then what did you test it on?" Bridgette asked.

"Bottle caps that wouldn't come off" Izzy answered grinning sheepishly.

Duncan and Courtney stepped out from behind the training dummy, Duncan standing in front of Courtney incase there were more explosions. "Is it over?" the brunette asked as the smoke started to clear.

"Yeah I think so" Izzy said.

The smoke cleared and a coughing Tyler sat now bucket free, well almost. A thin ring of the bucket's edge was resting on Tyler's relatively unscathed shoulders. "Good going Izzy, now we have nothing to do" Duncan complained.

Courtney stepped on his foot "you should be glad Tyler's out of the stupid bucket!"

Duncan was about to retort when there was a blare of trumpets, or trumpet to be precise. The group looked to the road, a large pink…thing was coming down the road.

"What is that?" Geoff asked trying to discern shapes through the pink.

He didn't have to wonder very long as the pink monstrosity was soon upon them. It was a royal procession. King Chris and Prince Trent on their horses being lead by Cody, who was playing a trumpet and a large blond teen with a jester's hat and outfit colored green and red. Behind them came Heather and Lindsey in a pink open carriage, the pink cloud was being generated by Beth, she had a number of pink filled bottles and was pouring the contents through a large tube circulating around the carriage and filling the air with bubble gum scented pink smog.

"Hello peasants" Heather said waving "I know it must be a great honor to see your royalty parading around and acknowledging you as if you were important."

Gwen growled then began coughing as she inhaled some of the pink. Trent stopped his horse and hopped down. He approached the group, Courtney and Bridgette curtsied politely, Courtney elbowed Duncan "pig, that's the Prince, show some respect."

Duncan rolled his eyes "whatever you say Princess" he nodded to Geoff, he DJ, Tyler, and Justin took the hint and knelt. Trent waved a hand "you don't have to do that, I'm no one special" he said with a friendly smile.

Duncan straightened up smirking "see Princess, told you he wasn't special."

"No you didn't" Courtney said frowning "you've never even mentioned him."

"Hey look green Jello" Duncan said pointing behind her. Courtney jumped, she couldn't help it, and looked over her shoulder then frowned "not funny Duncan."

Duncan just smirked as Trent walked over to the still coughing Gwen "are you okay?" he asked.

Gwen looked up "yeah" cough "just a little too much pink for me" she replied lightly.

Trent chuckled "yeah, the pink, not Heather's greatest idea ever."

"Hear-me, hear-me!" the blond jester called "Princesses Heather and Lindsey, Prince Trent, and King Chris are here to inspect the Knights' training grounds!"

Heather smiled and waited for a second then frowned and snapped her fingers, Beth snapped to attention and jumped off the carriage nearly spraining her ankle and opened the door for Heather and Lindsey. "About time" Heather said stepping down, she cast a glance at Beth "stop hobbling about so, stand on two feet like a normal person" she said flicking her hair in Beth's face and walking away. Beth frowned but did as she was told and stood normally wincing at the pain.

Chris dismounted and walked over to Geoff, DJ and Bridgette "can one of you show us around the place?" he asked his gaze on Bridgette "how about you miss?"

"I'm Bridgette" she said with a small smile.

Chris grinned "cool, would you mind showing me and the Princesses around?"

"Not at all" Bridgette replied, she and Geoff led the royalty into the training area. Heather paused and looked back at Trent who was still with Gwen and smirked "Trent, I'm sure your friend would be more than happy to join us."

Gwen blushed a bit and glared at Heather, Trent held his arm out to the Goth "would you like to show me around?"

"Um of course" Gwen said taking his arm and following the others. Heather smiled but her eyes stayed cold, she glanced around and spotted Justin "um sir" she said tapping him "would you mind showing me around?" she asked.

He shrugged and took her hand walking after the rest of the group. Lindsey paused looking around "hey who's going to escort me?"

Tyler walked up to her and cleared his throat loudly. She turned to him "uh hi…."

"Hi" he answered.

Lindsey looked around then back at him "will you show me uh stuff?"

"Of course, what stuff would you like to see?" Tyler asked linking arms with her.

"Uh, how about ponies" Lindsey paused "do you have ponies here?"

Tyler shrugged "probably, let's go find out."

"Okay" Lindsey agreed happily. The two practically skipped off, Heather glared at them over her shoulder then turned back to her own much hotter escort.

Izzy sat on the fence watching not noticing the blond jester coming up behind her until "Are you sneaking up on me?" she cried turning around.

The jester froze "…..uh no, I was just coming over to say hi…..uh hi" he said shyly with a small wave.

"Hi!" Izzy chirped grinning "I'm Izzy!"

"Oh uh, my name is Owen" he said holding out his hand.

Izzy stared at the outstretched hand and poked it.

"Uh you're supposed to shake hands" Owen said slowly.

Izzy grinned "I know! I was just checking to see if it's alive! It didn't move so that means it's alive and safe to shake" she said grabbing his hand and doing so "if it hand moved that would mean it's dead and likely to attack at three second intervals just like my cousin Jody's" Izzy explained.

"Uh okay…." Owen wasn't sure how to respond to this. Izzy continued blathering on and on about her various relatives while Owen stood listening occasionally laughing or mentioning something that had happened to him in the past. All the while Izzy kept shaking his hand.

Duncan and Courtney stood a few feet away, they had been the only ones not to go on the tour with the royalty and stood watching Izzy and Owen. Duncan smirked "hmm I'd never think of them as a couple, but I guess anything can happen, right Princess?"

Courtney frowned at him "I don't know what you mean by that" she sniffed then looked back at the couple and smiled "but I guess they are cute together."

"They sure are" Duncan said quietly putting and arm around Courtney. She paused about to push him off but decided against it and put her head on his shoulder. He stared at her and smirked "I knew you liked me."

"I do not" she protested "it's just the pink getting to me" she explained but kept her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

After a little while the tour group returned, Heather was helped into the character by Justin, she made a big show about this pointing out repeatedly how noble it was of him to be helping her, a princess, and she noted how strong he was. This was received with much eye rolling from Duncan but other than that no one really cared, Gwen and Trent were talking quietly near his horse Izzy was still yammering on and Tyler and Lindsey were busy staring at each other. Bridgette noting that no one else was talking to Chris quickly made her way over to him "um Sir, I mean King Chris, I was just wondering if since you're the new ruler and all, will you be making any changes in the way of women's rights?"

Chris looked at her and thought for a moment "well to be honest I hadn't really though about it too much."

Bridgette sighed 'great, just great.'

"Why? Is there anything you think I should change?" Chris asked, he didn't sound exactly smug or rude when he said it and that gave Bridgette hope.

"Well you see Sir, I've been trying to apply for knight training for a few years now but I'm not allowed to because I'm a girl" she started but was interrupted by a high pitch laugh; she turned and saw Heather putting a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to interrupt you but isn't being a knight, you know the whole fighting business, really more in the way of man's work?" she asked with an over friendly smile.

"Well that's the thing isn't it? People think it's man's work but they've never even given women a shot at it and I think they should" Bridgette replied "women are just as strong as men and we should be given the opportunity to prove it."

"I see your point" Chris said before Heather could interrupt "I'll think it over and get back to you savvy?"

"Uh yeah" Bridgette nodded.

"Well we'd better get going, see you on the flip side" Chris said walking over and mounting his horse "let's get a move on people" he said spurring his horse forward.

Trent said a quick farewell to Gwen and got on his own horse.

"Lindsey!" Heather cried.

Lindsey looked away from Tyler "uh coming! I have to go, bye, call me!" she said rushing to the carriage.

Izzy finally let go of Owen's hand and he ran slightly to catch up with the massive moving pinkness.

"Well I'd better be going too" Izzy said hopping off the fence "see you guys later" she called as she ran skipped and jumped down the road.

"I will never understand how she does that" Duncan said shaking his head slightly then turning his attention back to Courtney "so Princess, got any plans tomorrow?" he asked.

She pushed away from him "no but even if I did they certainly wouldn't be with you, Neanderthal."

"Fine have it your way Princess" Duncan said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Courtney frowned "that's another thing, stop calling me Princess."

"Why should I?"

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not the stupid Princess, if fact the real one would probably throw a fit if she heard you calling me that" Courtney said sharply.

Duncan rolled his eyes "and you think I care about Miss spoiled rotten because?"

Courtney turned on him annoyed "why do you even call _me _Princess then you ogre" she poked him hard in the chest with each syllable glaring at him.

He smirked "you really wanna know?"

"Try me."

"Okay then" his arms shot out, one locked around her waist, the other her shoulders and pulled her against him. Courtney went scarlet and tried to pull away but he held on tight. He took his arm away from her shoulders and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and continued tracing her jawbone carefully with his fingers, he lifted her chin up slightly "I call you Princess because you're my Princess, Princess" he said softly.

"Uh…D-Duncan…I-I" Courtney stammered.

"Yes?"

She blushed harder if that was possible and pushed away a bit, Duncan realized how red she was and let go of her, she staggered away a bit dizzy. Duncan put a hand on her shoulder to steady her "you okay Sweetheart?"

"Duncan….you're, you're" Courtney looked at her feet "you're an ogre."

He smirked "yeah I know, but I'm your ogre."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know I got way side tracked there in the middle but I was having a heck of a time coming up with anything good. I kinda had the ending planned out for a while, it was one of those moments that made me want to write this whole story so I hope you guys like it. As you may notice I am trying to fit in a lot of couples at once, am I doing okay? There is one coupled that will be a big central one that I think I have yet to even introduce, 15 points to anyone who guesses it, also another five points to anyone who guesses what Izzy's role in the story is going to be, hint it is a one word answer, Speaking of points as I said earlier I will in fact keep track of points for you they are as follows:**

**Amethyst Ocean: 25**

**HeroicEight: 15 (you touched on a big thing that will cause major problems later)**

**HowlingWulf: 20 (good guess on Heather's plot, not exactly right but good guess!)**

**AnimeGirl 144: 20 (trust me Heather makes MANY attempts)**

**Calisun8: 15  
**

**Techgirl10: 15**

**randomhottiexoxo: 20**

**Bladecutter25: 20 (not exactly what will happen but great suggestions...maybe I can work them in somehow...)**

**Poetic Nothingness: 15 (was not planning that either but with what I am planning that may work...hmm...)**

**Mew of Fire: 20 (good ideas...you guys are all really good coming up with this stuff!)**

**Jessiemisty: 15**

**Claudia G.: 15 (do not worry, so far I have a happy ending planned for this...so far...er actually the very end is the one part I have not worked out...we shall see)**

**Sam7418: 15**

**animenut18: 5**

**Tai-Ness: 22**

**...sorry if I missed anyone, if I did please let me know and I shall add you to the list! Well anyway I hope you like this chapter Please review! Huzzah!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Huzzah I have returned! Not that I really went anywhere, but I have not posted in a really long times so it feels like I have been gone. Anyways here is chapter three. This one is a tad darker then the previous ones and a bit shorter, the last one dragged on for ages. Looking back at the other chapters I realize how little I knew about grammar so I may go back and edit them to try to fix the dialog and what not. Also as I wrote this I found myself putting in things I had not originally planned on. Anyways I am stilll doing the points thing so do not worry! Well enough of me talking, on with the story I hope you like it, please review to tell me what you think of it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will own TDI when Sue gets into Harvard. No offense to Sue, but it is not going to happen.**

* * *

"She digs me in the story too," Duncan said smirking then turned to Geoff, "pay up."

Geoff dug through his pocket and handed Duncan a few coins. Courtney sat on the armrest bright scarlet, "guys, shut up so Gwen can read," she said trying to sound calm.

"Thank you," Gwen said then cleared her throat….

* * *

In the carriage cleverly disguised by the floating pink cloud Heather was frowning, Trent had been far too friendly with that peasant girl and it was rubbing off on Chris, they were already half way gone. "Can't let them ruin the kingdom any longer" Heather muttered "I think it's time….Beth pick up the pace" she called the last part loudly to her lady-in-waiting.

"Yes ma'am," Beth called setting the pink spewing machine on autopilot and taking the horses' reigns. They passed Trent and Chris's horses and sped back towards the castle over taking Owen and Cody.

"That's better," Heather said sitting back in her seat "I really shouldn't have to ask for this sort of thing Beth, you really should know better by now."

Beth groaned. "Yes ma'am." Beth had been Heather's servant for a long time now, she had gotten used to the constant criticisms and awful treatment. That said this does not mean she enjoyed it. Soon the carriage came to a stop just outside the castle. Beth quickly opened the carriage door and rolled out the red carpet that Heather always demanded, the princess felt that her feet were too good to touch the ground. The raven haired princess stepped from the carriage her blond companion not far behind. Heather walked quickly up the carpet thinking hard. "Lindsay, I need to have a word with you in my room. Beth, please go inform the kitchen staff that I would like them to start preparing lunch now."

Lindsay and Beth exchanged glances. Beth gave a small shrug then nodded. "Yes ma'am I'll get right on it."

"See that you do." Heather paused as she reached the castle door. "One more thing, Beth."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Ma'am sounds far too informal. From now on please call me your highness." Heather turned and walked in. Beth looked nonplused, and followed quickly with Lindsay right behind her. "But, Princess Heather, you said I'm only supposed to call a King or Queen that and no offense ma'am, but you're not queen."

Heather kept her back to Beth, a smirk forming on her lips. "Not yet," she muttered, "but until then, Beth, milady will be sufficient," she finished this last part a bit louder. "Lindsay, come on, we have something we need to discuss," Heather said starting up the staircase. Lindsay waved bye to Beth then followed Heather up the stairs. "Wait up!" she called.

Heather ignored her and kept walking extremely quickly not stopping until she reached her bedroom. Lindsay arrived several seconds later out of breath. The blond flopped down on Heather's enormous bed. "What was that all about?" she asked looking at Heather. "Heather? You okay?"

The raven haired girl stood at the window looking down at the courtyard her back to Lindsay.

"Heather?"

The princess blinked a few times then closed the drapes and turned to her companion. "We need to talk."

Lindsay blinked. "What about?"

Heather paused then sat in a large arm chair resting her head on her hand. "Oh Lindsay, how should I put this? Well, let's see how simple I can make this." She paused again listening. "Did you hear something?"

Lindsay blinked again and looked around. "I don't think so. Are you sure everything's okay?"

Heather nodded then stopped herself. "Actually no Lindsay, everything is not alright. There's a problem."

"What?"

"Chris."

Lindsay frowned. "How is Chris a problem?"

Heather paused again. "How to explain this? Well as you may know, I want to be queen."

Lindsay nodded. "I think you've said that before."

"Yes well, I can't do that do you see why?"

Lindsay looked blank then frowned thinking hard. "You can't be queen… because… Chris is already king!"

Heather smiled and clapped her hands together. "Very good Lindsay. Now say something was to happen to Chris. Then what would happen?"

"Well, then Trent would be king right?" Lindsay asked hesitantly.

Heather nodded. "Very good, you're catching up. So say something were to happen to both of them, then what?"

"Then…" Lindsay frowned thinking. "You'd be queen!" the blond said happily.

Heather beamed. "Exactly. So Lindsay you want me to be queen right?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah of course."

"Good. Now I'll need your help. As I said earlier, for me to be queen something has to happen to Chris and Trent. That's where I need some help."

"Wait, by something, you mean Chris and Trent have to die right?" Lindsay asked a bit unsure.

Heather paused. Lindsay had caught up a bit too fast this time. She sighed. "Well Lindsay, you see Chris and Trent, they're bad for the kingdom."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

Heather paused, thinking. "Well Chris isn't exactly the most responsible person in the world. Remember when we met him? He left all his money in his coach and it was almost stolen."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, and he was wearing a brown belt with black shoes. That is so tacky."

Heather looked stunned for a split second then smiled and nodded. "Exactly, we don't want to be represented by someone tacky and forgetful now do we?"

"But what about Trent?"

Heather smirked for a second; she had this one already in the bag. "Well you know that peasant girl, Gwen?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Trent likes her."

"So?"

"Well eventually Trent's going to need to get married, and I have a sneaking suspicion that that Gwen girl is a good candidate. If that happens then she'll be queen."

Lindsay frowned. "But she's not fashionable. She wears… peasant stuff, ew."

Heather nodded understandingly. "Exactly, we can't have her as queen. So will you help me?"

"Sure, but how can I help?"

"I have to… talk to some people tomorrow, so I need someone to keep Chris and Trent busy." Heather's eyes lit up suddenly. "And, if you can, I think it might be a good idea for Chris to go hunting soon."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one Lindsay. With your help soon Chris and Trent will be no more, and I will rule this whole pathetic kingdom!" Heather said tenting her fingers and smiling, her eyes glinted evilly. She frowned and stood up looking at the door. "What was that? I know I heard something that time."

Lindsay looked at the door as well. "Sounded kinda like a mouse or something."

"Go check," Heather ordered. "I'll be right behind you."

Lindsay nodded and walked towards the door slowly. She reached for the knob and pulled it open. Taking a step outside, she looked around. "I don't see anybody Heather."

Heather stuck her head out. "Hmm must have been the wind," she said not sounding totally sure of herself. "Lindsay don't tell anyone about this alright? We don't want anyone messing up our plans and letting it slip to Chris or Trent right?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Good, let's go see if Chef actually prepared something edible," she said walking down the hallway. Lindsay nodded then followed along. She paused for a second at the end of the hallway then turned around looking at the door. "That's weird. I could've sworn I left that door closed, maybe I should go check it out." She hadn't taken a step when Heather called: "Come on Lindsay." The blond looked at the door one last time then shrugged and turned to follow Heather.

* * *

Behind the door Beth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She turned so that her back was to the door and let herself slide down it so she was sitting on the floor. Beth had over heard everything. She thanked her lucky stars she hadn't gasped any louder. She looked at the tea tray set on the floor that she was supposed to have brought Heather and Lindsay. Shuddering she remembered what they had said. "Are they really going to get rid of them?" she wondered quietly. She started standing up. "I've got to tell some one." She paused and frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "But I can't Heather would find out," she said sinking back down.

"How could she?"

"It's Heather, she'd find out somehow."

"But maybe I could stop her."

"I'm just a servant what good could I do?"

"But if I don't do something Chris and Trent will die." Beth suddenly froze. "If I can't stop Heather they're both goners. I've got to do something…"

Beth froze as she saw the door knob turn. She resisted the urge to scream and looked around the room for a place to hide. The door opened. A foot stepped into the room followed by a pair of legs, a torso, and a head with mousy brown hair. "H-Hello? Is there anybody in here?"

He looked around the room noticing the rather odd placement of the tea tray and a strange bulge in the drapes. "Hello?" The drapes sneezed. The boy raised an eyebrow and pulled a rather rusty looking dagger from a sheath at his belt and held it as far away from him as possible with both hands that were shaking badly. "W-Who goes there? I-I w-warn you I've got a sword, and I-I'm n-not afraid t-to use it."

The drapes giggled as his voice cracked. Beth stepped out. "Hi Cody, sorry if I scared you."

Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, er, I mean, I wasn't scared, you just startled me is all," he said as he put away his dagger. "What were you doing behind those drapes?"

"I-I was just cleaning them, you'd never believe how filthy the back sides of drapes can get."

"Uh huh…"

"What were you doing in here?" Beth asked trying to draw attention away from herself.

"Actually Princess Lindsay sent me up to try to find you. She thought maybe you had brought the tea up after they left."

Beth nodded. "Yup that's exactly what happened."

Cody was a bit taken aback by her swift answer. "Beth, are you okay? Is something wrong? Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

Beth paused. "Well," she started then paused again. After a minute or so she sighed. "Nah, there's nothing going on. Well I'd better get this tea tray out of here." She grabbed the tray and headed out the door. "See you later Cody," she said closing the door behind her.

"Uh sure," Cody said confused, he could tell something was up. The way Heather had been acting before and Beth. Something was definitely going on and he was going to try to find out what.

* * *

Beth took another deep breath as she leaned against the door. "Maybe I should have told him…" she said under her breath. She shook her head. "Some one would find out. I'll just have to keep this to myself for now." She headed down the hallway and eventually got down to the kitchen. It was a rather large room with long shelves all along the walls and a great fire roaring in the corner. There were several tables for preparing dishes and large baskets of vegetables that knowing the head chef, or as he preferred to be called 'Master Chief' would likely never make it to the dining table in one piece. Beth looked around the room carefully for said head chef.

"Don't worry, eh, Chef's out chopping wood," said a voice from the fire.

Beth jumped at the sound and turned to the voice. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was only the head chef's assistant, a.k.a. the kitchen boy Ezekiel. He had brown hair under a rather old looking hat, gray eyes, and was wearing brown trousers that were a few sizes too big, a fact made evident by the thick brown belt holding them up, he also had on a heavily stained apron over his gray tunic, which was also a few sizes too big.

"Hi Zeke," Beth said. "Cody said Lindsay asked for me."

Ezekiel nodded. "Yeah, she's in the back room," he said pointing to a door on the far wall from Beth.

"Gotcha thanks Zeke. Save me some actual food if you can," she said setting the tea tray down on one of the long table and heading to the back door.

The kitchen boy nodded. "I already put some stuff aside for you, me, and the Cod-meister if he wants it."

Beth beamed. "Thanks Zeke, you're a life saver. Well I'd better not keep Lindsay waiting, see you later." She waved and went through the door.

Ezekiel nodded and turned back to the fire.

* * *

The back room was fairly small, but much nicer than the kitchen with a small window and cheery colored paint on the walls which was a very welcome change from the dull gray of the main kitchen. There was a small table with a large platter covered in sweets on it. Lindsay sat on a chair at the table picking out her favorites and munching away happily. She looked up as Beth closed the door behind her. "Hi Beth."

The servant smiled. "Hi Lindsay, what are you doing?"

The blond shrugged. "Eating and sitting, this stuff's good you should try it," Lindsay shrugged popping another brightly colored treat into her mouth.

Beth looked at the pile. "Do you know what's in them?"

"No, they taste good though."

"I think I'll pass."

Lindsay shrugged and ate another one. Beth looked around the room feeling a bit awkward. "So where's Heather?"

"She had to go to the knights' training place for some reason. Said she needed to talk to someone. I don't really know. She's been talking to all sorts of weird people lately," Lindsay said casually.

Beth's eyebrow went up in surprise. "What sort of people?"

Lindsay paused trying to remember. "Well the head chef. I can't remember his name and that scary girl. I think her name's Ella or something."

Beth's eyes went wide. "You mean Eva?"

"Yeah I think that's her," Lindsay said nodding. "Isn't she the exhibitioner or something like that?"

"Eva's the executioner Lindsay," Beth said her voice suddenly small.

Lindsay looked at her. "Beth, you okay? You're making weird claw marks in the table."

"Huh? Oh I am." Beth quickly took her hands off the table. "Uh I gotta go Lindsay."

Lindsay looked at her curiously. "You sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind is all."

The blond frowned but shrugged. "Okay then, see you later."

"Yeah, see you," Beth said her voice hollow. She walked quickly out the other door in the room to the stables. She made sure she was all alone then sat down heavily on a large block of hay. She sighed looking at her feet. "This can't be happening," she muttered. She looked up at a wall. "Heather really intends to do something to them." Beth leaned forwards her head in her hands as another thought struck her. "I'm the only one who knows. Plus I'm just a servant. I can't do anything. They really are goners."

Beth looked up and stood up. She started pacing back and forth rambling to herself. "Maybe if I told Chris, no, he'd never believe me. Trent maybe, no, there's no way I could prove it. She hasn't actually done anything yet, but she will, and then it'll be too late. Ugh!" Beth slammed a fist into stable wall in frustration. "Why is this so hard? Why can't I just stand up to her? Why can't I do something?" She paused. "Why can't I? Maybe, if I keep this quiet maybe I can keep things from happening." Beth gave a small smile and left the stable feeling a bit more confident.

* * *

But it was not quite that simple. After all nothing ever is, at that exact time Heather was standing behind another stable watching a rather shameful, if entertaining display. Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were once again harassing the poor stable boy, Harold. He finally managed to retrieve his glasses from the wild stallion the green haired knight had accidentally tied them to.

"Idiots," he muttered angrily dusting off his glasses and walking back towards the stable. He walked in and slammed the door behind him. "Some day I'll show them. I'll show them all."

"Oh were those boys mean to you?" a voice asked.

Harold spun around searching for the source of the voice. "Hello? Who's there? Is that Duncan?"

The voice laughed. "Of course not silly, it's only me," Heather said as she stepped out from behind a large stack of hay.

"Oh, uh hi," Harold said feeling awkward. "D-Did you hear me?"

Heather's face changed to one of sorrowful understanding. "Why yes I did. Those horrible boys were tormenting you again weren't they?"

Harold looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, they do that all the time. I'm kind of used to it by now."

The raven haired princess clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Well that's not right. They shouldn't be allowed to pick on you."

Harold nodded. "Yeah, doesn't matter though, they do anyway. The instructor doesn't even care. He says it builds character."

"Why that's horrible," Heather said putting a hand to her mouth in apparent shock. Harold nodded still looking at the floor. Heather smiled evilly for a split second. "You know, if I were queen I wouldn't let those mean boys pick on you."

Harold looked up. "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not." A thought struck her and she smiled. "In fact I'd make you a knight and make all of them your stable boys."

A grin spread across Harold's face. "That would be cool."

'Got him.' "You know I am trying to become queen," Heather said casually. "I could really use someone like you Harold. Your help could be very valuable. So will you help me be queen?"

Harold paused, thinking. "They won't pick on me ever again?"

The princess smiled. "You help me and I'll make sure they never torment you again. So do we have a deal?" she asked holding out her hand.

Harold looked at her hand. "Deal," he said grabbing her dainty hand with his equally feminine one albeit his was a bit more dirt covered.

Heather smiled. Their hands dropped to their sides. "So what do you want me to do?" Harold asked.

"Oh don't worry Harold. I'll tell you what to do when the time comes. Until then would you mind keeping this quiet? We don't want those horrid boys finding out about this. They may try to stop us."

Harold nodded. "I won't say a word."

"Good, well I'd better go. Remember Harold, this is just between you and me," Heather said then walked quietly from the stable.

Harold smiled to himself. "No more Harold the punching bag. When those guys are my stable boys I'll make them clean up after the horses and push them into it! Those idiots have no idea what's coming."

And unfortunately, neither did Harold.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Oh about the questions last time Izzy is the witch, in a medieval story you pretty much have to have one. And the couple is Beth/Cody, sorry to those Noah/Cody fans out there. Also I am thinking about adding two couples I had not originally planned on putting in, Eva/Ezekiel and DJ/Heather, although there may be some problems with the second one later on... I can not reveal why, but something very big happens with DJ, I will award fifteen points to anyone who comes close. Hint: It is somewhat like something that happens in the show. Also five points to anyone who gives me an opinion on the possible couples. Also here are how the points currently stack up, if you have at least thirty you can submit an OC that will have a minor role in my other story After the Island. I could really use some OCs, I can not really update until I have some! Here are the current points, sorry if I missed anybody!  
**

**Amethyst Ocean: 25**

**HeroicEight: 15  
**

**HowlingWulf: 25**

**AnimeGirl 144: 25  
**

**Calisun8: 35  
**

**Techgirl10: 15**

**randomhottiexoxo: 20**

**Bladecutter25: 40  
**

**Poetic Nothingness: 15  
**

**Mew of Fire: 20  
**

**Jessiemisty: 15**

**Claudia G.: 15  
**

**Sam7418: 20  
**

**animenut18: 5**

**Tai-Ness: 22**

**Blazing T-Rex: 5**

**alienphantom: 5**

**iCharmCaster: 20**

**chrisATD1: 5**

**Also please do not feel bad if you leave longer reviews. I actually really prefer those to the "Please update!" which are nice, but I have no idea what parts you like and, which parts are suckish! I like to get a little feedback otherwise I have no idea how good the story actually is. Please Review!  
**


End file.
